Something Gone
by Daphne Black
Summary: Harry gets to talk to his dad, and they messed up something, that made Harry's whole life different
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: only Mara Lupin and Alex Black are mine. The other characters belong to JK Rowling, and the plot is from Frequency.   
  
Something Gone  
Chapter One: Missing Identities   
  
"Ginny, Ginny," Harry ran up behind her, yelling her name. He needed her to comfort him, everything was going wrong.   
Ginny turned around. "Do I know you?" she said, looking puzzled. "Oh yeah, you're that Potter boy in my brother Ron's year. Can I help you?" Harry looked puzzled. Why didn't Ginny know him? Suddenly a brown haired girl slipped up behind him, and kissed his cheek.  
"There you are, Harry, we've been looking everywhere for you," she said. Harry looked at her in puzzlement for a minute.  
"Hi,...Mara" he said, pausing to remember her name. It was Mara Lupin, his girlfriend, and Remus Lupin's daughter. He suddenly remembered all about her. "I'm coming," he told her, and followed her to another corner of the common room.  
Harry saw the boy sitting at a chess table and had a flood of new memories rush in. He remembered his childhood, playing in the living room with these two, and getting thrown around by his dad. He remembered his first kiss from Mara, and their first date. He remembered getting his letter from an owl and how happy his mother had been. He remembered years and years of pleasure with his parents, and the Lupins and Blacks.  
But at the same time Harry retained the memories of the miserable years growing up with the Dursleys, and meeting the Weasleys on his first day at Platform 9 and ¾. He remembered all the summers with the Weasleys and the adventures with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. He remembered the first time he really noticed Ginny as a girl, and all the wonderful moments they had spent together.  
Which had really happened to him, which lifetime was real? Why did he have two sets of childhood memories? He and his dad had really messed something up.  
Suddenly Harry remembered frightening moments of hiding, and always being afraid his parents would die, and the warnings his mother always gave about being careful of you-know-who. If his parents hadn't been killed all those years ago, than Voldemort was still strong and had never lost his powers.  
Harry told Mara he'd be right back, and went to look in a mirror. His scar wasn't there. It was gone. 'Of course, if my parents didn't die, then Voldemort never attempted to kill me,' Harry thought rationally.   
Harry went back to the common room to play the chess game Alex Black had suggested. He found that he could play with ease, and won with ease. "Like I'm always saying, Harry, you should try playing against Ron Weasley," Alex said, moaning over his loss.  
"What were you talking to that Weasley girl about, Harry, she looked very confused," Mara asked. She looked a bit hurt, to Harry's eyes. There was no questioning why; Ginny was still as good-looking as ever, and with Harry as confused as he was, she had every reason to be jealous and hurt.  
"Er, one of the professors said she might be able to help me with my homework, but I guess not," Harry quickly lied. The hurt disappeared from Mara's eyes and she smiled at him.   
"What subject do you need help in, Harr?" Alex asked. Harry detected that he was the Hermione of their group, very smart. He quickly said he had figured it out and tried to change the subject.  
  
Harry went up to his room with Alex that night. It was still the same room, but now there were six beds instead of five. 'I wonder who Ron's best friends are now,' Harry thought to himself gloomily. Alex went directly to sleep, but Harry lay awake for hours. He thought about the conversation he and his dad had only three nights ago. He'd wanted his parents, but was that a good enough reason to sacrifice his friends? Mara and Alex were excellent, but his soul missed the others.  
  
~*~ * ~ *~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Ginny looked up at the canopy, why had the Potter boy called her name like that? It sounded like a desperate boy calling his lover. Something was wrong with him. He had been dating Mara for years now.   
Suddenly Ginny felt that familiar ache. The ache in her heart that told her something was missing. She had been having for a long time. She couldn't figure out what was wrong. She had a wonderful family, the best friend anyone could ask for, and a sweet boyfriend, but something was still missing. What was it? 


	2. Changing Fate

Disclaimer: I own Mara, Alex, Theresa Potter and half the plot, the other characters belong to JK Rowling, and half the plot is from Frequency  
  
  
Something Gone Chapter Two: Changing Fate  
  
Ginny heard a ringing noise. 'What was that?' she wondered. She went back to sleep, and had a strange dream. A man and a woman were sitting together watching their young son, when another man came in. The men argued, then one man set a spell and left.   
Ginny woke up. What was that? Who were they? There had been a sense of danger lining the dream, and it had disapeared when the spell was set. Why had she dreamt of people she didn't know?   
*~*~* *~*~* *~*~* ~*~*~   
Harry rushed down to the common room, and waited for his father to call. Two nights ago Harry had awoken to a ringing noise like a telephone. 'What is a telephone doing at Hogwarts?' Harry wondered to himself. He walked down the tower stairs, and in a nearly hidden corner of the common room was a small old-fashioned telephone, and it was ringing.   
He cautiously picked it up, spoke into it softly, "hello?"  
"Hello, who is this?" a deep voice asked. Why did the voice sound so familiar?   
"My name is Harry, who is this?"  
The man explained that his name was James Potter. Harry gasped softly. "Something wrong, Harry?" James asked. Harry quickly said he had heard a lot about James. James said that wasn't surprising, he had done a lot for the wizarding community.   
Harry asked what a telephone was doing at Hogwarts. James told him that Dumbledore had thought it was safer, because Voldemort would never think of a telephone. "Should I get Dumbledore, then?" Harry asked. James said no, he was just calling to make sure Hogwarts was safe. Harry said yes it was, and asked for the date. How was his father calling when he was dead?  
"October 30, 1981, son," James replied. Son, he had called Harry. Common term, really, but it sent shivers down Harry's back. Then he realized what date his father had said. October 30, 1981? That was the day before his parents had died. Oh my gosh, he could save his parents   
"Mr. Potter, sir? Is a Sirius Black asking you to trust a Peter Pettigrew?" Harry asked.  
"Son, are you a diviner? Because you've hit the nail on the head. Why?"  
"Its because Pettigrew is not trustable. Whatever you do please don't trust him. Please."  
"Why? I've known Peter all my life. He's trustable enough," James said warily. "Why should I trust you? How old are you, anyway?"  
"16, sir, I'm a prefect. Please trust me, please."  
"OK, OK, I'll trust you. You sound so desperate, you're believable."  
  
The next morning Harry had awoken feeling different. Something was changed. He got up and went about his day. Ron looked different. He was tall, but not lanky, but muscled instead. His hair was gelled and slightly spiked. Hermione ignored Harry and so did Ron. It was like they didn't even know him. Maybe they were mad at him. He just ignored it. But everyone else treated him differently too, even Snape. It was the end of the day when Harry felt a bigger difference. The Halloween feast was the usual festive event and Harry forgot his troubles as he sat alone at the end and ate. Afterwards he remembered everything and started looking for Ginny.   
  
*~*~* ~*~*~ *~*~* ~*~*~  
  
James Potter woke up the next morning, and went to work as usual, he couldn't get out of it. He came home in the afternoon, and talked with Lily about the impending attack, with Harry playing obliviously on the floor.  
"James, we'll be fine. You-Know-Who is'nt coming soon,"  
"I have a feeling we can't trust Peter, though. Sirius must remain our secret keeper,"James said with conviction.  
Just then Sirius came in. "Are you ready to change to Peter?" he asked.  
James said he wanted to keep Sirius, Peter wasn't strong enough. They argued endlessy, it seemed to Lily. "Please, Sirius," she finally said. "For Harry's sake." Sirius nodded resignedly, cast the spell with a burst of energy and left.  
That night James thanked Harry profusely when he answered the phone. "Just enjoy your family," was Harry's response when James said he could never repay him.  
"I will, oh, I will," James said gratefully. 


End file.
